everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Desire II Von Duchess
Desire II Von Duchess -''' 17-letnia córka Księżnej z bajki "Alicja w krainie czarów". W konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się po stronie Buntowników, dlaczego? Dziewczyna szczerze wstydzi się apodyktycznej oraz zwyczajnie gruboskórnej matki. W głębi duszy, boi się być do niej porównywana. Chciałaby napisać swoją własną historię, ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem. Przepełnioną przyjaźnią oraz prawdziwą miłością. Tak, wbrew pozorom Desire jest romantyczką i marzy o wielkiej miłości po wsze czasy. Dziewczyna w przeszłości pełniła rolę klasowej szarej myszki, dziś sprawa wygląda trochę inaczej aczkolwiek nadal pozostaje raczej na uboczu. Interesuje się głównie sztuką - malarstwem,fotografią oraz muzyką. Samodzielnie tworzy piosenki. Osobowość Desire to osoba, której działania są w dużej mierze dyktowane przez emocje dziewczyny. W życiu, częściej niż rozumem kieruje się sercem. Dziewczyna nie ma spokojnego temperamentu, to pomieszanie sangwinikia z cholerykiem, często miewa huśtawki nastroju i niezwykle łatwo ją urazić oraz zniechęcić do siebie. Na szczęście, dziewczynę równie łatwo uspokoić. Desire potrafi ranić, szczególnie słowem. Jest osobą która nie jest oszczędna w słowach i nie zastanawia się zbytnio nad tym co mówi, po prostu mówi co ślina jej na język przyniesie. Rzadko używa siły fizycznej, ale jest zdolna przejść do rękoczynów, jeśli tylko ktoś ją wystarczająco sprowokuje. Ze względu na szeroki wachlarz emocji, jaki ukazuje dziewczyna...cóż. Powszechnie uznawana jest za wręcz nieobliczalną osobę, która wyolbrzymia niektóre kwestie. Desire żyje emocjami i po prostu...czasami nad sobą nie panuje. Od dzieciństwa, dziewczyna żyje z głową w chmurach co pozwala jej choć na chwilę odciąć się od wszystkich negatywnych sytuacji, które doświadcza w domu oraz w szkole. Pomimo to, dziewczyna łatwo nawiązuje relacje. Szczególnie z osobami starszymi od siebie, przed którymi łatwiej jest się otworzyć. Głęboko wierzy w swoje poczynania oraz nie brak jej odwagi. Nie należy do osób strachliwych i rękami i nogami będzie broni tego, co uważa za słuszne. Desire potrzebuje bliskiej osoby, a jeśli znajdzie kogoś lub coś co przyniesie dziewczynie satysfakcję oraz radość nie tylko z tworzenia, Desire otoczy to szczególną troską i będzie czule dbać. Dziewczyna to w głębi serca dobra dusza, której trzeba drogowskazu. Niesamowicie zależy jej na tym, by bliscy pochwalali jej dzieła oraz okazywali wsparcie. Desire trochę brak pewności siebie, często zaniża swoje zdolności oraz odczuwa jakby była gorsza od innych. To dlatego, tak ważne jest udzielanie jej psychicznego wsparcia. Wygląd Desire to wysoka dziewczyna o włosach barwy pszenicznego blondu. Taki sam odcień posiadają brwi dziewczyny. Włosy Desire sięgają jej do pasa, aczkolwiek często je upina. Tęczówki dziewczyny są zielone, jednakże obwódka wokół źrenicy ma barwę orzechową. Blondynka posiada pulchne rysy twarzy, oraz typową, wschodnio europejską urodę. Relacje '''Rodzina Desire jest córką księżnej. Dziewczyna posiada młodszą o dwa lata siostrę, jednak nie przyznaje się do niej publicznie. Ba! nikt nie wie, że ona w ogóle istnieje. 'Dalsza rodzina' Rodzina Desire jest bardzo liczna. Nieraz, kiedy o niej opowiada, słuchacz nie może się połapać w opowieściach dziewczyny. 'Przyjaciele' Desire przyjaźni się z Whitney McQueen, z którą dzieli pokój w dormitorium. 'Znajomi' Valerie Tower - Córka wiedźmy z "Roszpunki" to dobra znajoma Desire, ale nie zanosi się na to by ich relacja przerodziła się w przyjaźń. Koleżeńskie relacje, Desia ma także z Meghan Art. 'Wrogowie' Desire już pierwszego dnia w nowej szkole nie zapałała sympatią do córki Śnieżki, Apple White. Dlaczego? Desire uważa, że Apple robi zbyt wielki szum wokół jej osoby, starając się być w centrum zainteresowania szkoły. Ponadto dziewczyna uważa, że Apple robi z siebie ofiarę i stara się uchodzić za taką uroczą, milusią osóbkę. Desire denerwuje również niczym niezasłużona popularność córki Śnieżki oraz to, że wystarczy, by zamrugała rzęsami i już wszystko uchodzi jej na sucho. 'Miłość' Desire swego czasu była z wzajemnością zakochana w Luke'u, lecz rozstali się w przyjaźni. Obecnie, nastolatka spotyka się z Justinem Charming. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Desi jest samiczka pieska rasy jamnik imieniem Strudel. Piesek został przygarnięty przez dziewczynę wbrew woli jej matki. Zainteresowania 'Rysunek i malarstwo' Od małego dziewczyna uwielbiała szkicować oraz malować, wbrew swojej rodzinie. Desire nie przeszkadzało nawet to, kiedy cała brudziła się farbą lub pastelami. Kiedy tylko otrzymywała pieniądze za np. kieszonkowe, wszystko wydawała albo na herbatę albo właśnie na szkicowniki, kredki oraz ołówki. Miłość do szkicowania została dziewczynie do dziś, bardzo często widywana jest ze szkicownikiem czy pudełkiem kredek. 'Fotografia' Co prawda rzadko, aczkolwiek Desire robi zdjęcia nie amatorsko. Wielokrotnie uczęszczała na różne kursy fotograficzne i wie naprawdę wiele na temat fotografii a także obróbki materiałów cyfrowych. chociaż woli malować tradycyjnie, na kartce. 'Pisanie tekstów' Desire samodzielnie pisze teksty. Jest to jej sposób na to, by jakoś dać upust emocjom nagromadzonym w ciągu dnia. Wszystkie pomysły spisuje w swoim ukochanym zeszycie, jednakże nikomu nigdy ich nie pokazuje. Uważa to za coś szczególnego i zbyt osobistego, by chwalić się tym na lewo i prawo. 'Gotowanie' Dziewczyna, może nie zostanie drugim Gordonem Ramsay'em, aczkolwiek w wolnych chwilach lubi coś upichcić. Chociaż o wiele bardziej, Desire woli smakować dania, nie można odmówić jej kucharskich zdolności - potrafi z niczego stworzyć zjadliwy posiłek i sama wymyśla przepisy kulinarne. Niezapomniane cytaty Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Dziewczyna szczerze gardzi swoim baśniowym przeznaczeniem.thumb|left|120px Nie widzi siebie w roli kolejnej, brzydkiej i apodyktycznej księżnej. Ma te do rodziców wielki żal o to jak wyglądało jej dzieciństwo. Desire bardzo zależy na tym, by inni patrząc na nią nie myśleli o jej rodzinie. Do osób Szlachetnych osobiście nie chowa uraz, aczkolwiek jeśli już posiada wybór - robi wszystko by nie obrać "fuchy" matki. Portrayals thumb|left Wystąpienia *Brak Ciekawostki * Desire w przetłumaczeniu z j. Angielskiego, oznacza życzenie lub pożądanie. Zaś drugi człon jej nazwiska (Duchess) - oznacza "księżna". * Dziewczyna ma słabość do owoców cytrusowych. * Desi ma nietolerancję laktozy. * Dziewczyna ma bardzo rzadkie i kołtuniące się włosy. Musi je co rano układać, w przeciwnym razie na głowie powstaje jej istna szopa. * W koncepcji, była córką Aladyna z baśni o tej samej nazwie. * Strój na podróż do Francji, do pamiętnika Whitney, jest wzorowany na kreacji z gry " Miss Fashion". *Tak mogłaby wyglądać Desia jako kot. Zajęcia *Księżniczkologia. *Chór. *Muzyka. *Sztuka i rękodzieło artystyczne. *Mitologia. *Czarografia. *Koronomatematyka. *Debaty. *Uczniowska Rada Królewska. *Grimnastyka. Klasyczna baśń thumb|leftAlicja w krainie czarów - (oryginalny tytuł) Przygody Alicji w Krainie Czarów (ang. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów, jednak pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, choć w całej książce nie ma o czarach ani słowa. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Galeria Nowy wygląd - galeria Desire symbol.jpg|Błękitno różany wachlarz - symbol Desire Desire i Luke wersja chibi art na walentynki 2018.jpg|Kiedy próbujesz rysować design postaci z pamięci - art na walentynki 2018 wersja Chibi Desia by Rochi.jpg Desire nowe ID.jpg Desia i Schola szkic.jpg Whit,Renee,Desia i Schola w jakimś dziwnym stylu.jpg Szybki szkic Justyna i Desi.jpg GrupkaOCek.jpg Desire Disney Princess style.jpg|W stylu księżniczek Disneya Nowy wygląd stroje Desire random strój.jpg Desire festiwal muzyczny.jpg Desire - Wielka Brytania.jpg Desire - Wielka Brytania 2.jpg Desire i Justyn odświętnie.jpg Desire Charmed Yearbook art.jpg|Charmed Yearbook Desire - FoI & BB szkice by Rochi.jpg|szkice strojów do serii "Fairest od Ice" oraz "Birthday ball" Desire i Luke TTW.jpg|Thought the Woods z Luke'iem Desire WtW & LD.jpg|Way to Wonderland i Legacy Day Desire - Francja.jpg Desia jakiśtamstrój.jpg Desia NMF.jpg Nowy wygląd - galeria od innych Znaczek Desi by A.G.jpg|Symbol Desire od Amity.Gali Księga Desi by A.G.png|Księga Desi od Amity.Gali Duchesskarta.png|karta od Liścia Desia moodboard by AG.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany od Amity Lukire by A.G.jpg|Lukrecja od Amity Deśka od Amity.jpeg|Od Amity. Gali Desire by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gali Desire II von Duchess by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gali Jusire by A.G.jpg|Od Amity Desia CHE projekt by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gali w stroju Cheerleaderki Desire2Simsy.png|Od Liścia w Simsach Desire2TwarzSimsy.png|Twarz w TS od Liścia Desire Charmed Yearbook by A.G.jpg|Charmed Yearbook od Amity Stary wygląd - Galeria Desire divan1.jpg Desirie Divan.jpg desire divan portret.jpg desire epic winter.jpg|Epic Winter Desire ID.jpg Desire Legacy Day.jpg|Legacy Day LaalSallyDesireSheila.jpg Stary wygląd - galeria od innych Desire by Amity.Gala.jpg|Od Amity.Gala Desire simsy 1.png|portret Desi w simsach od Liścia Latest-1.png|Desia w simsach od Liścia Meta timeline *'Październik 2016' - "wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Desire Divan *'Koniec 2016' - pojawia się art i Bio Desi *'Styczeń 2018' - Rozpoczyna się renowacja Desire, postać zyskuje nowy wygląd i dziedzictwo. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Desire oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Buntownicy Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Alicja w Krainie Czarów Kategoria:Klub Artystyczny Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija